


Never Underestimate... Your Inner Tiger

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: Never Underestimate... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humorous, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan Noonien Singh is not feeling quite himself...</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
<p>Inspired by Benedict Cumberbatch voicing Shere Khan in The Jungle Book Origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Underestimate... Your Inner Tiger

Khan had never been a morning person, and this morning was no exception.

Molly was forced to stifle a giggle that was desperate to escape as he stomped into the kitchen in just his pyjama pants.

His superior hearing however picked up the sound and he glared at her.

“What?” he growled.

Molly grinned. The whiskers that had sprouted from his upper lip made him look so adorable. But she did her best to contain herself, and instead asked innocently. “You feeling all right?”

Khan’s normally aqua coloured eyes now flashed golden amber narrowed at her suspiciously.

“Perfectly well thank you,” he responded.

“Good,” Molly replied. “What do you want for breakfast?”

At that moment Molly’s cat Toby walked into the kitchen. He was looking around in the hope of being given some extra treats.

Khan’s nose began to twitch. He could feel himself beginning to salivate as he observed the small feline.

He licked his lips expectantly.

Toby became aware that there was a sudden change in the air. He looked around the room trying to pinpoint what it was that had him suddenly on edge.

His finally settled on Khan, and his eyes widened with alarm. He hissed at the augment before he dashed across the room.

As Khan made to set off in pursuit, Molly cried out “Khan!”

He paused, looking back at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

“You didn’t say what you wanted for breakfast,” she said. “What about bacon and eggs?”

Khan glanced over at Toby, who was now on the other side of the flat.

“Khan, how do you want your bacon?”

He turned back to Molly and frowned. “Raw of course,” he replied.

As Molly began preparing their breakfast, Khan prowled stealthily up behind her. He then wrapped his strong arms around her as he bent down to nuzzle her hair away from the back of her neck.

Molly shivered as she felt the scrape of his lengthening incisors as he placed passionate kisses down her neck, then making his with slow purpose to her throat.

She smiled when he chuffed contentedly as he ran his abrasive tongue over her jugular vein.

Turning in his embrace she planted a quick kiss on his lips before gently running her fingers through the auburn and black fur that sprinkled his chest. She then pushed him out of the way.

“Why don’t you have a quick shower first,” she suggested. “I’ll have everything ready by the time you get back.”

Khan nodded, turned and headed towards the bathroom.

Molly grinned as she admired the majestic orange and black striped tail with a dash of white on its tip that emerged out of the top of his pyjama pants.

Khan Noonien Singh might be impervious to all forms of infections diseases and poisons. But it was apparent he wasn’t when it came to a playful prank.

Molly had been assured that the genetic ‘boost’ would only last a day, two at the most.

Which was just as well, as the flat vibrated with his outraged roar. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Cats purr, Tigers chuff.


End file.
